Dis, tu te souviens?
by Ka-Al la Sadique
Summary: Nana, version matoine o/ (SLG / WTC)
1. Antoine : Rencontre

Nouvelle fic o/

Et c'est un...MATOIIIIIIINE XD

Bon en fait, c'est une demande de Rain Igami (coucouuuuu ^^) donc voilà.

Bon, désolée, il est pas dégueulasse comme tu le voulais, mais je suis pas encore prête psychologiquement TT-TT

Comme j'avais AUCUNE FUCKING idées pour cette fic, je me suis dit : "Et si je réecrivais les plus belles scènes du manga Nana en version Matoine ?".

Donc...voilà XD

Il y aura trois chapitres avec ce qu'il me semble, pour moi, les plus beaux moments de ce manga que je conseille à tous :3

DISCLAIMER : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent, et si cette fic les dérange, je m'engage à la supprimer (c'est pas ma faute d'abord, c'est celle de Rain)

Enjoy o/

* * *

><p><em>Dis Mathieu, tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?<em>

_Moi, je suis plutôt du genre à croire à ce que l'on appelle le destin._

_Alors pour moi, c'est un effet du destin._

_Tu peux en rire._

- Ouf !

Je viens de monter dans le train d'un saut, soulagé d'avoir pu l'attraper à temps.

Encore essoufflé, j'entends les portes se fermer derrière moi.

Vite ! Je dois me trouver une place, sinon je vais m'effondrer au sol de fatigue !

Je rassemble mes affaires, soit ma veste et ma valise pendant que le véhicule quitte le quai.

Entrant dans le wagon, je pousse un soupir. Il est bondé !

Marchant lentement, j'aperçois deux sièges qui semblent vides.

Mais tandis que j'y fonce, je me rends compte qu'un adolescent est installé près de la fenêtre, son sac à dos à côté de lui. Il a les bras et les jambes croisés, la tête en avant et des écouteurs aux oreilles d'où s'échappe du rock.

- Dites, c'est libre ? Excusez-moi ? S'il vous plaît ?

J'ai beau l'appeler, il ne m'entend pas. Il dort ?

Au moment où j'allais lui tapoter l'épaule, le train s'arrête brusquement, et je me retrouve par terre, aux pieds du jeune homme, son sac s'écrasant sur mon dos.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ça a freiné comme ça ? C'est un accident ? C'est à cause de la neige ? C'est peut-être…

- ça va ?

C'est le garçon, qui me regarde tout en enlevant son bagage qui me broyait les côtes.

Quel imbécile je suis ! Pendant que je me posais toutes ces questions, j'étais au sol, devant lui ! La honte !

Je me relève, tout confus, en bredouillant :

- ça va ! Je suis désolé !

- Mais moi aussi. Ce truc t'est tombé dessus.

- C'est rien !

Je m'éloigne, encore rouge, avant de me souvenir de mon intention première.

Alors je me retourne, et en le regardant, je lui demande :

- Dites…Est-ce que cette place est libre ?

- Je t'en prie.

Je souris, et m'assoit à l'ancienne place du sac.

Je me mets à l'examiner.

En fait, ce n'est pas un adolescent, mais un adulte, sans doute de mon âge, mais il est vraiment petit, dans les 1m60 !

Il porte un T-shirt noir, un blouson gris, un jean et un chapeau.

Ses cheveux sont châtains et ses yeux sont d'un bleu incroyable !

Mais attend voir…c'est Mathieu Sommet !

Je suis assis à côté de Mathieu Sommet !

Alors que je sens une crise de fanboy monter en moi, je tente de me calmer en inspirant profondément.

Mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas très discret.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si !…enfin non, tout va bien !

Il se met alors à regarder par la fenêtre et lâche :

- Il avance pas, hein…

- Quoi ?

- Le train…depuis le début, c'est comme ça. ça craint.

- Vous êtes pressés ?

- Non, et puis, tu peux me tutoyer, on est collègues sur Youtube après tout.

Il m'avait dit ça avec un sourire trop craquant, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'il avait deviné que je l'avais reconnu.

Par contre, je pas comprend pas comment il a fait pour savoir qui j'étais, car bien que le nombre de mes abonnés augmente rapidement, je reste un petit joueur comparé à lui.

J'ai qu'à lui demander, tiens.

- Euh, comment vo…tu sais qui je suis ?

- Disons qu'un jour, un fan m'a envoyé le lien d'une de tes vidéos, en disant «regarde ce mec, il te plagie ! Trop nul ! ».

- Je…je…pardon ! Je te connaissais pas à l'époque, je suis déso…

- T'excuses pas, je sens bien que tu dis la vérité. Et puis, j'apprécie beaucoup tes vidéos, c'est sympa que quelqu'un expose une vision d'Internet différente de la mienne.

Il aime mes vidéos ? J'suis trop heureuuuuuuuux !

- Merci, moi aussi, j'adores ce que tu fais !

Et re-sourire trop mignon. Je fonds !

Comment des filles peuvent dire que je suis plus beau que lui ?

Le silence s'installe peu à peu, mais je veux pas moi !

Je veux apprendre à le connaître et devenir son ami !

Mais j'oserai jamais prendre la parole comme ça.

J'aperçois une employée avec un chariot rempli de boissons.

Idée !

- Eh ! ça te dit de boire une bière ?

- Ouais, j'en prends une !

Nos canettes à la main, je lance :

- Bon, et bien, trinquons !

- On trinque à quoi ?

Gros blanc…je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Mathieu sourit devant mon air abruti, et lance :

- Et si on trinquais au hasard ? Deux jeunes youtubers, faisant de la review de vidéos, dans le même train au même moment, ça n'arrive pas souvent ce genre de chose.

Et il entrechoque sa bière à ma mienne.

Je suis encore tout illuminé par sa classe naturelle qu'il continues :

- Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ? On n'a pas l'air d'être arriver.

Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur me confirme qu'il a raison.

Alors je prends une inspiration, et j'ouvre la bouche.

_Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?_

_Dehors, une tempête de neige…Alternativement, le train partait puis s'arrêtait._

_Et finalement, le trajet a duré cinq heures._

_Pourtant, je ne me suis pas ennuyé une minute._

_Toutefois, je ne faisais que parler de moi_

_J'aurais voulu que tu m'en dises plus sur toi. Mais je savais que tu aurais gardé le silence à chacune de mes questions. Au fond, je sentais que tu me répondrais un jour de ton plein gré._

_Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne t'avais pas donné mon numéro, et que j'étais parti sans un mot._

_Car dans mon esprit, le destin allait nous faire nous recroiser, quand nous nous y attendrons pas._

_J'ai toujours été plus naïf que toi, mais il faut croire que cette fois-ci, j'avais eu raison. _

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p> 


	2. Mathieu : Retrouvailles

La suite, et cette fois, du point de vue de Mathieu ;D

Mais avant, réponses aux reviews anonymes o/

**la patronne** : Merciii, tiens, voilà la suite :3

**Harmonie** : Il faut lire ce manga ! Sinon, je te torture ! Merci :3

**Moi** : Merciii :3 J'espère que la suite va te plaire ;D

Enjoy o/ (Intro méga courte, mais j'ai la flemme)

* * *

><p><em>Dis Antoine, tu ne te rendais sans doute pas compte…<em>

_Que tes moindres gestes…_

_Semaient le désordre dans mon cœur…_

_Je me sentais comme une jeune fille qui découvre l'amour._

_J'avais beaucoup de mal à garder ces airs fiers que je me donne._

- Et celui-là ?

- Non, il me plaît pas.

Le membre du staff qui m'accompagne tente de cacher son agacement grandissant.

ça fait une heure qu'il me fait visiter les différents emplacements des stands de dédicaces pour que j'en choisisse un, mais je les refuse les un après les autres.

Bien qu'on soit la veille du premier jour de convention, je n'arrive pas à me décider.

Pas qu'ils soient pourris ces stands, mais sans la foule, les sourires et les acclamations, j'arrive pas à me visualiser assis à ces tables.

Le mec commence à s'impatienter, mais sourit quand il me lance :

- Il en reste un. Il est très bien placé, il devrait te plaire.

Je le suis, sans un mot.

Tout ce que je veux, à cet instant précis, c'est être à demain, pour me retrouver entouré de plein de gens, et ne plus ressentir la solitude qu'est mon quotidien.

Pourtant, même devant les fans, je suis seul, puisque je me cache derrière un masque, comme avec tout le monde.

Décidément, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je verrais la vie en rose.

Le type s'arrête devant un grand espace, dans un coin, éloigné des autres stands.

Je suis à peine devant qu'il commence à essayer de me convaincre :

- Cet emplacement est le meilleur qu'on ait. Il est très grand, et le vide autour permet aux visiteurs de faire la queue sans être tassé. De plus, tu seras en plein dans la zone Web. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je le trouve comme tout les autres, mais j'ai mal aux pieds.

J'allais lui annoncer que je le prenais, quand j'entends une voix dans mon dos.

- Tiens ? T'es là Roger ? Tu permets que je fasse visiter moi aussi ?

Ah, alors mon «baby-sitter » s'appelle Roger ? Il a du me le dire, mais j'ai pas la mémoire des noms.

Quand je me retourne, je vois un autre membre du staff, beaucoup plus vieux avec ses cheveux gris, accompagné d'un géant coiffé n'importe comment.

Ce dernier me paraît familier, mais j'ai pas non plus la mémoire des visages, donc je serais pas dire qui sait.

Pendant ce temps, mon accompagnateur discute avec son collègue :

- Ah non, attends un peu, ça m'embête, ce jeune homme allait se décider pour cet emplacement et…

Il est coupé par le balai à chiottes qui s'écrie :

- EEEEEEEEEEEH ! ! !

Il court vers moi en lançant d'une voix bien trop forte à mon goût :

- Mathieu ! C'est bien toi ! J'hallucine ! Quel hasard ! !

C'est qui ? Un fan ? Non, je pense pas, mais bon, je suis crevé, alors autant être franc :

- T'es qui déjà ?

Il s'arrête net, et me regarde d'un air triste, que j'aurais trouvé pitoyable en temps normal, mais que j'ai trouve attachant et mignon.

Il me fait penser à un chien, comme un labrador.

J'en ai vu un, de chien, y a pas longtemps, mais où…

Mes souvenirs remontent jusqu'à ma nuit dans le train i jours.

Aaaaaah, c'est lui !

J'éclate de rire, et en lui donnant une tape sur le bras, je lui dis :

- Pardon pardon, ça va, Antoine ?

- Tu vois que tu te souviens de moi !

- Au début, je t'ai pas reconnu.

Le type agacé intervient :

- Quoi ? Vous êtes amis ?

Tandis que je lâche un «non, pas vraiment amis », le mal coiffé lance en même temps un «oui, c'est bien ça ».

De toute évidence, ma réponse l'a déçu, mais sa mine déconfite est très amusante.

Le mec reprend, ignorant les nouveaux venus :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, toi…Mathieu, c'est ça ? Que fais-tu ? Prends-tu cet emplacement ?

Il m'énerve, à vouloir me presser.

Je vais l'embêter un peu :

- Euh…je sais pas.

Son collègue, qui semble beaucoup plus relax, me demande alors :

- Si tu ne sais pas encore, peux-tu laisser ce jeune homme visiter ?

Le son d'un chien bruyant nous indique qu'il n'a pas attendu pour ça :

- Ouah ! Il est gigantesque cet espace ! Et toute cette place ! On voit trop bien les stands à côté en plus ! Et c'est tout près des autres vidéastes !

Il revient vers nous, et j'ai vraiment la vision d'un chien tout poilu remuant la queue **(Pas celle-là, obsédés !).**

Il se tourne vers son accompagnateur, et dit d'un ton enjoué :

- Je le prends !

Non mais oh ! J'étais là avant !

- Cet emplacement, je l'ai trouvé le premier, alors décide pas tout seul !

Il se met à lâcher un petit «ah oui, pardon… », apparemment effrayé par mon emportement.

Le membre du staff me lance :

- Mais tu avais l'air de ne pas pouvoir te décider…

Je l'ai pas sonné, ce type !

- Non, c'est décidé. Je le prends. Roger ! Note-le !

Mais Antoine s'élance vers lui, et stoppe son stylo, avant de me lâcher :

- Attends un peu ! !

Il m'agace ce clebs !

- Je peux pas ! J'en ai ras-le-bol de marcher dans toute la convention ! J'ai besoin d'un stand, n'importe lequel !

- Si c'est n'importe lequel, cherche autre chose ! Moi, je veux pas un autre emplacement que celui-ci !

J'allais lui dire d'aller aboyer sur quelqu'un d'autre, quand le mec détendu nous coupe en plein débat :

- Voyons, calmez-vous messieurs. J'ai une proposition, mais je ne sais pas si elle conviendra.

Mais d'où il sort, ce papy nonchalant ?

Et voilà qu'il continue :

- Vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre tous les deux. Que diriez-vous de partager cet emplacement ?

Quoi ?

- Il est assez grand pour pouvoir être divisé en deux, et l'espace autour permet d'accueillir tous vos fans. De plus, vous avez un public similaire, ça leur ferait sûrement plaisir de pouvoir vous voir en même temps.

L'image de la foule, tout sourire face à cette surprise, me donne envie de tenter l'expérience.

Le Chewbacca à côté de moi semble encore plus partant, et c'est presque en me sautant au cou qu'il s'écrie :

- On fait comme ça, Mathieu ! Pouvoir signer des autographes dans ce super emplacement ! On se croirait dans un rêve !

- Mais…t'es du genre à pouvoir respecter l'espace privé des gens, toi ?

- Je le ferai !

Le vieux intervient de nouveau :

- Si vous voulez vraiment protéger votre côté, nous pouvons mettre un rideau entre vous deux, ainsi, vous ne serez pas gêné par l'autre.

Mais c'est qu'il se débrouille bien le pépé !

Soudain, le pessimiste de service me souffle :

- Mathieu ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Même si c'est attrayant, il vaut mieux ne pas te précipiter. Le partage de stand, c'est avant tout très contraignant…

C'est le moment de lui dire ce que je pense de lui !

-…Mais non…Quel rabat-joie tu fais, Roger.

Il s'éloigne, visiblement déconcerté par mes paroles. Bien fait !

Je me tourne vers le papy :

- Dites, les dédicaces commencent à 10h demain, non ? L'emplacement sera prêt combien de temps avant ?

- Si je fais le nécessaire dès maintenant, il sera prêt dès 8h.

- Je compte sur vous, parce que moi, je viendrai m'installer ici à 9h.

Je regarde le toutou :

- Et toi ?

- Alors…moi aussi, 9h !

- Bien, je compte sur toi, Antoine.

Je lui tends la main, et il l'a sert, affichant un sourire tellement incroyable, que je ressens quelque chose de nouveau en moi.

_Comment nommer le sentiment…_

_Qui est né dans mon cœur à ce moment-là ?_

_L'amour ?_

_L'excitation ?_

_Non…pas ces mots aux consonances douces._

_Une envie proche de la jalousie…_

_De l'impatience…_

_Et du désir._

_Ces sentiments n'ont jamais fané._

_Mais ils n'étaient que des bourgeons, que je cachais sous mon attitude fière. _

_C'est grâce à tes paroles, tes gestes, ton amour, qu'ils ont éclos._

_Dis Antoine, à l'époque,_

_Dans ce monde qui nous entourait,_

_Et qui brillait sous des néons aveuglants,_

_Tu étais la seule lumière douce qui m'apaisait,_

_Alors je t'en prie,_

_Ne t'éloigne pas de moi._

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et il y aura ENFIN du matoine digne de ce nom o/


	3. Antoine : Premier baiser

Dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;3

* * *

><p><em>Dis Mathieu,<em>

_Tu es comme un chat sauvage_

_Qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête,_

_Tu es très fier et libre, mais…_

_Tu portais une solitude inaltérable._

_Moi qui suis candide,_

_J'admirais aussi cet aspect de ta personnalité_

_Sans savoir combien tu souffrais._

- Eh, Math' !

Il tourne son adorable visage vers moi, même s'il fait une tête de déterré.

- Quoi ?

- Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de notre rencontre !

- Ah bon, c'est aujourd'hui ?

- Crétin ! J'étais sûr que t'avais oublié !

- Mais non, je déconne, comment j'aurais pu oublier le jour où j'ai rencontré mon fidèle chien ? Allez, viens, je vais te payer des croquettes au bœuf pour fêter ça !

Il commence à remarcher, sans remarquer ma mine vexée.

Il me traite vraiment comme un toutou !

Sans bruit, je ramasse un peu de neige, et je la lance sur son crâne.

- Raaaah, Antoine ! Tu vas me le payer !

Il laisse ses paquets au sol et a lieu alors la plus grande bataille de boules de neiges de tous les temps !

Au bout de 5 minutes, trempés, épuisés, et hilares, on se pose sur un banc, et on regarde le contenu de nos sacs.

Comme on revient d'une convention, on a les bras chargés de cadeaux de fans ! J'adore !

Parmi les peluches et les fanarts, Mathieu sort un carton carré.

Il l'ouvre, et on découvre un magnifique gâteau de Noël avec marqué «Merry Xmas Mathieu ».

- Ouais ! Un gâteau fait maison ! J'ai trop la cote !

Il passe un doigt sur le glaçage tout blanc.

- J'attaque !

Avec son air gourmand, je meurs d'envie de le taquiner.

- Il est peut-être empoisonné. De la part d'une de mes fans. "Gâteau pour tuer ce mec qui sort sans doute avec Antoine".

Il se met à regarder son doigt comme s'il allait se mettre à fondre.

Puis, il me tend l'énorme pâtisserie en disant d'un air mauvais :

- Goûte ! Je veux pas me faire tuer alors que j'ai rien fait de mal !

- Moi non plus !

Alors je me penche vers lui, et je l'embrasse.

Je sais qu'il n'a pas fermé les yeux, car je sens ses paupières papillonnaient d'étonnement.

S'il savait depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment.

Depuis le premier jour.

Je romps doucement l'étreinte, et le regarde.

Son visage est figé, et je n'arrive pas à décerner ses émotions.

Mais pour la première fois, il n'a plus cet air fier qu'il aborde tout le temps.

Je souris et lance :

- Voilà, leurs craintes son justifiées, je veux bien me faire tuer.

Doucement, je lèche la crème sur son doigt.

Bien qu'elle soit très sucrée, elle me semble amère comparée au goût de ses lèvres.

Je relève la tête, et vois des larmes perlaient dur le coin de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

J'aurais du me douter qu'il ne m'aimait pas, mais je ne regrette rien.

Mais avant que je puisse lui dise pardon d'avoir brisé notre amitié, il murmure :

-…Je peux mourir…

Et alors que j'allais lui demander pourquoi, il enchaîne :

-…Parce que je te voulais…J'en pouvais plus tellement je te voulais…

Il se blottis dans mes bras, et dit tout bas :

-…Depuis le premier jour.

Je lui relève le visage, et joins nos bouches, retrouvant son arôme si doux.

Mes larmes apparaissent, et tombent avec les siennes sur le gâteau.

Après un an d'attente, nous voici enfin liés, la neige nous entourant.

Comme le soir de notre première rencontre.

_Tu sais, Mathieu,_

_Si depuis ce jour_

_J'ai toujours réussi à me relever malgré les coups durs successifs_

_C'est parce que je savais que tu étais à mes côtés._

_S'il était possible d'effacer_

_Une partie de cette vie pleine d'erreurs,_

_A partir d'où la recommencerais-tu ?_

_Moi, je recommencerais à partir de cette nuit enneigée où je t'ai rencontré,_

_Je serais incapable de t'effacer._

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p> 


End file.
